Happy Birthday My Handsome
by Abhi-Holic
Summary: A special day celebrated with the special persons with the special Gifts...! A complete CID family story


**Happy Birthday Handsome..!**

You are my darling superhero, a good friend who has every single evident to be good a gentleman to the core. I cherish you truly and I mean it..

I needed to make you understand that you are one of the best people ever met in life, you are more than a special person. I love you like never before. You are all I have and all I need. I will never forget you for the rest of my life. I miss you so much. Happy birthday _**#AdityaSrivastava**_ sir and may the Lord be your full support.

After long time na, so came with Loooonnggg OS, be Free then read ;)) Its good one but I really tried Hard to make it beautiful *_* :))***

* * *

**In Abhijeet's room**...

A handsome man was sleeping peacefully on his bed, having a light smile on his face, looking very cute and innocent while burring his face in pillow. Today his off day so he was sleeping without any tension, completely carefree that he forget his special day...he's birthday...

Where outside atmosphere is very beautiful, nature was also saying him...open your eyes so the sun can rise, cool breeze can blow, birds can sing, flowers can blossom as all were waiting to see the beautiful Smile on your face and say Happy Birthday...

After a moment cool breeze blew softly, making his hair strands away and again falling on his forehead, looking adorable...

_Suddenly a light flashed an aged woman came, she walked slowly and stood near his bed, looked towards her son's innocent face who was in deep sleep, she bend a little and with pure lovingly faired her hand in his hairs..._

_**"Maa aap mere baal kharab kar rhi hai dekhiye sab bal bikhar gaye"**_

_This beautiful memory flashed in front of her eyes making her smile while nodding her head, bend forward towards her son's face and with pure love and care placed soft kiss on his temple "**jamndin mubarak ho mere bachhy, bhagwan tumhari raksha kare,**_

_After sometime starring at her son's face and giving him lot's of blessing and love she just vanished in air when..._

He slowly opened his eyes or should say that his mother's minute presence make him wake up, he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision when his eyes fall on a photo-frame having a photo of his with his mother which was on his bed side table and a painful smile came on his lips...

He sat up and grabbed that photo seating on bed, shifted his head on back rest and looked at his Mother's photo and unknowingly started to talk with his Mother's photo...

A teary whisper came out from his mouth "**Maa**..."

Maa...(this word was enough to make his eyes his teary) pata nhi par aaj apki bohot yad aa rahi hai...(he was talking like a small kid who complains to his mother not that rough and tough cop)...kyun chali gai Maa aap mujhe yun akela chod ke...apko meri yad nhi aati..? Mujhe to apki bohot yad aati hai aur...(he coudn't complete his sentence as his words chocked and a tear slipped down from his corner of eyes and trickled on cheek)...

He just hugged his mother's photo placing near his chest..."kabhi khudpar gussa Bhi bohot aata hain ki kyun maine aap ko pehchana nhi, kyun maine aap ki bat nhi mani (tightening his grip on photo like wanted to feel motherly feel around him) bilkul akela, tanha mehsus karta hoon, akela ho gaya hoon main Maa" where...

His talk stopped by doorbell to told him, as long his friend is with him he is not alone NEVER EVER...he opened his glistening eyes, still his Mother's photo in his hand...he softly crassed that photo with teary smile and placed that photo on previous place...he removed his blanket and went to open door while wiping his tears and thinking who is standing at the doorstep at this early morning in mean time, three times doorbell ranged by person, he opened the door where world's most beautiful smile was welcoming him and...

Sweet smile came on his lips too looking at the person...The ONE & ONLY man named DAYA, his friend, his brother, his everything who make him smile him any given situation with his own beautiful smile, who gave him sooth when he feels lonely, who can sacrifice his life for him, who is always there when he need him then how can be he is alone in this world when his whole world lies only in his buddy...

Daya smiled lightly looking at his buddy's avtar that telling him he is still in his dreamland where Abhijeet welcomed him "Tum, aao aandar..." and Daya went inside followed by him who was carrying beautifully wrapped square box which he placed on table which was confusing Abhijeet from the time he entered inside where to clear his confusion his friend...

The first thing Daya did that with full of love, care and excitement hugged him with a wish **"Happy Birthday Boss" **who after realising that gift's presence he patted his own forehead where his action indicates to his buddy that he didn't remember his birthday...

Daya nodding his head in no while separating from the hug with disappointed smile "Kya yar...tum apna birthday kaise bhool sakte ho..."

Abhijeet with embarrassing smile "bhoola nhi yar...bus yad nhi tha..."

Daya disppointely said while seating on couch "boss dono ka matlab ek hi hota hai"

Abhijeet in teasing tone while seating on couch near him asked "waise ek baat batao bina mere btaye, gift kaise leke aa gaye tum mere liye"

Daya in teasing tone said "main tumhari tarah kanjoss nhi hoon samjhe"

Abhijeet in furious tone "kya main kanjoos hoon..?"

Daya nodded in yes with "aur nhi toh kya.."

Abhijeet got angry and then mockingly said "yeah...isiliye tum mere paise kharch karte ho"

Daya shrugging said "vo toh karunga hi na"

Abhijeet in warn tone just uttered "Daya tum..."

When Daya asked in impatiently ignoring his warn and, his fake happy shades "Abhi tum ro rhe the kya ?" Coz from the time he entered he got that he cried...

Abhijeet stood up Instantly to avoid "nhi toh..."

Daya nodded his head and calmly uttered while standing up "Abhi"

Abhijeet serenading himself said in low tone without looking at him to hide his moist eyes "kuch nhi bas Maa ki yad aa rhi thi.." again his eyes gets teary...

Daya felt his teary tone, he softly placed his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder when feeling his buddy's consoling hand on his shoulder Abhijeet instantly turn towards him and hugged him while shedding tears on his buddy's strong shoulder...

Daya's heart pinched feeling his tears on his shoulder "tum ro rahe ho Abhi haan..?" where Abhijeet again hugged him tightly that telling him how much he is missing his mother, that void in his life that no could be able to fill...

Where Daya softly creasing his hairs said "Abhi tum aise ro'oge toh unhe bhi bura lagega yaar..."

Abhijeet just said in teary-kiddish tone "Lagne do, vo mujhe chod ke kyun chali gai phir..?"

Daya smiled at this and said while wiping his own tears which felled seeing his soul in tears "Abhi vo tumhare sath hi hai yaar hamesha, vo tumhe chod ke kahi nhi gai (while broking the hug) bhala itne achhe din par koi rota hai kya..?"

Abhijeet while wiping his own tears said with teary smile "tum bhi toh ro rahe ho"

Daya also wiping his own tears said childishly "haan toh tum ro'oge toh mujhe bhi rona aayega hi na"

Abhijeet asked to know while coming out from emotional phase coz if he will upset it will reflect on his buddy face which he don't want "waise tum itni subah subah yahan kya kar rahe ho ?...mera toh off hai lekin tumhe to bureau jaana hai na..?"

Daya while sitting on sofa again : Kyun mera yahan aana mana hai kya...(where abhijeet try to explain him but Daya stop him with)...mujhe malum hai mujhe bureau jaana hai lekin maine sir se bol diya hai ki main aaj late aane wala hoon...main yaha tumhe janamdin ki badhai dene aaya hoon aur tum ho ki...hunh...bhalai ka toh jamana hi nhi hai.."

Abhijeet murmured "dramebaz" then trying to convince him with "yaar...mera vo matlab nhi tha...main toh bas...achha he bata gift kya hai iss mai"

Daya with "phula hua face" replied "shoes hai, kal jab mission se toh tum single piece mai aa gaye par tumhare jootey ka haal bahot bura tha, issiliye socha iski jarurat padne wali hai"

Abhijeet said in ("manaoing session of his buddy) "yaar ab naraj toh mat ho, mera vo..."

Daya cut him right there with "mujhe pata hai tumhara kya matlab tha...achha ye sab chodo aur ye batao tum ab tak ready kyun nhi hue..."

Abhijeet in confusion "kyun mujhe kaha jaana hai..?"

Daya in ordering tone said "mujhe pata hai tumhari chutti hai...par bina time waste kiye jaldi se tayar ho jao..."

Abhijeet asked "kyun?"

Daya with disappointment-angry tone "tum bina sawal pooche meri bat nhi man sakte kya..?"

Abhijeet defending himself said "aisi bat nhi hai...main to bas pooch raha tha ki..."

Daya hurriedly cut him again "aisi bat nhi hai na to bina kuch pooche jaldi se tayar ho jao...(where Abhijeet already standing when Daya added) jaldi jao tumhare pas sirf 10 minutes hai"

Abhijeet while going towards his room told him protesting tone "yaar main 10 minute main tayar nhi ho sakta samjhe...mujhe jyada time lagta hai..."

Daya with teasing "haan haan...mujhe pata hai tumhe jyada time kyun lagta hai...(and mumbled) bhaisahab ko aadhe ghante se jayda time toh sirf bal banane main hi lagte hai..."

Abhijeet who didn't heard what he said so asked "tumne kuch kaha kya.?

Daya shrugging said "nhi toh..? (asked him) tumne kuch suna...? tumhe to pata hai mujhe akele bat karne ki aadat nhi hai..."

Abhijeet just nodding sarcastically at him moved...

**In Abhijeet's room...**

Abhijeet was getting read when his buddy calls him "yaar Abhijeet aur kitni der lagaoge jladi karo tum aaj free ho lekin mujhe bureau jaana hai yaar..."

Abhijeet while combing his hair "aaya yar bus do minute..."

Daya irritatingly said "pichle 20 minutes se yahi sun raha hoon main...jaldi Karo yaar..."

Abhijeet came out from his room in hall where his buddy egerly waiting for him where Daya who was already stood up after hearing door opening sound...

Daya while taking his car keys "jaldi chalo.."

Abhijeet while following asked him "lekin hum ja kaha rahe hai..? kuch batao toh sahi..."

After locking the door, they moved towards their car, Daya while sitting on driving seat and Abhijeet on passenger seat told him "Abhijeet maine kaha na koi sawal nhi...(and he starts his car and before Abhijeet would cut him) Daya told him "ghoomne ja rahe hai...khush..!"

Abhijeet making faces said "yaar Daya itni subah kon ghoomne jata hai.."

Daya while driving replied "main jata hoon...tumhe koi problem hai...(looking at him teasingly asked) ek bat batao yaar, aaj tumhara birthday hai kitne khushi ka din hai aur tum ho ki udas lag rahe ho.."

Abhijeet replied looking away "Kuch nhi yar bus aise hi.."

Daya again asked him "kuch bat toh hai yaar batao na.."

Abhijeet again gave him same reply "kuch bat nhi hai.."

Daya warningly uttered "Abhi..."

Abhijeet in childish tone answered Instantly "yaar aaj mera birthday aur kisine mujhe wish bhi nhi kiya...na hi sir ne, na Freddy ne aur (in low whisper)...na hi Tarika ne.."

Daya laughed with "kya boss, tum bhi.."

Abhijeet angrily looking at him with "Daya...isme hasne wali kya bat hai..? (Noddingly looking away) aur sahi bhi hai jahan mujhe apna birthday yad nhi wahan bakiyon ko kya yad hoga.."

Daya convinced with "Ok sorry yaar, naraj mat ho...vo toh tumhara bachho'n ki tarah mooh banate dekh k hasi aa gai...aur rhi bat birthday ki...yaar sab kitne busy the kal shayad bhul gaye honge par mujhe toh yad hai na..."

Abhijeet nodded with light smile and got busy in his own thoughts when after 15 minutes car stopped at...

**At a Temple...**

Daya told him "neeche ut'tro..." who said in confusion "ye kaha ghoomne laye ho yaar"

Walking a little Daya said in light tone "yaar chalo toh sahi" then they stopped in front of Temple and...

Daya looked at his buddy with meaningful smile, after glancing at the temple looking at Daya with pleasing-surprise just uttered "Daya..ye"

Abhijeet in a trance stepped ahead towards temple and again said in emotional tone looking at Daya "Maa isi mandir main aati thi na mere janamdin par..?" who nodded in yes with moist eyes...

It was told by Daya cause ofcourse Abhijeet don't remember anything, he ONLY comes here when his friend Daya goes with him cause he shares some beautiful memories of Abhijeet and his mother...

Daya moved ahead and putting his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder said in light tone "chalo aandar chalte hai" and...

They stepped ahead after reaching near stairs, they bowed down to touch Temple's stair and climbed up, duo standing in front of lord Ganesha's statue...

They moved ahead where Daya looked at his buddy who was standing with tears in his eyes which was very well known by his friend, he knew when he got to know something related to his mother he gets emotional every time...

Daya silently put a hand on Abhijeet's shoulder who looking at him nodded composing and later they joined their hands to pray while closing their eyes...

After a moment Daya opened his eyes and looked at his buddy who was still standing with closed eyes and he didn't disturb him knowing as always he's friend tries to remember something but sadly he always fails to remember any single thing...

Daya sadly took a heave of sigh then walked towards Pandit ji who was already smiling looking at both of them from the time they came where...

Pandit ji asked him with a smile "isi k liye hi kal aaye the na"

Daya throwing smiley glance on his buddy replied "haan Pandit ji.."

Pandit ji said in smiley tone "aaj kal log apne maa-baap ko bhi nhi pehchante vaha tum ek dost ke liye itna kar rahe ho beta"

Daya said looking at him with "Vo dost nhi, mera bhai hai Pandit ji, meri jaan hai, uske bina toh main kuch bhi nhi"

Pandit ji in loving tone said "lakhon mai aise dost hote hai beta, khushnasseb hai vo jise tum jaisa dost mila hai"

Daya smilingly bows down to touch Pandit Ji's feet who gave him blessing with lots of love "jeete raho beta, hamesha khush raho"

Daya said standing up "bas vo khush rahe Pandit ji (who did his tilak) main apne aap hi khush ho jaunga"

Daya asked him "vo maa jee nhi aai abhi tak Pandit ji...?"

Pandit ji replied "aa gai hai vo, tumhara hi intejar kar rahi hai (pointing to at one direction) vo vaha pe khadi hai"

Daya went in that direction and stood near her with call "maa jee" she turned at him who thanked her with "aap ka bahot shukiriya maa jee, mere kehne pe aane k liye"

Lady replied with smile "iss mai shukriya koi bat nhi hai beta, use beta sirf kaha nhi mana bhi hai"

Daya smiled at her then came with that aged woman and made her stood in front of Abhijeet who was still standing with closed eyes...

Daya called him softly "Abhi.."

Hearing his buddy'a call Abhijeet opened his eyes and gets shocked looking at the woman standing in front of him with a aarti thali, having beautiful smile on her face [The lady from the "Abhijeet ka inteqam"]

His eyes welled up with tears when that lady did his tilak while saying "janmadin mubarak ho beta (spreading hand on his head) bhagwaan tumhari raksha karte aur tum hamesha kamiyab raho"

He trembled feeling that motherly touch, love and care, he glanced over his buddy who was already looking at him with a delightful smile...

Abhijeet smiled with teary eyes and touched her feet where Daya smoothly took that thali from her hands and handover the Pandit ji, where that lady gave blessings to him while placing a hand on his head with "khush raho beta, bhagwaan tumhe har khushi dikhaye" who stood up when that elderly woman embraced in her motherly wings who closed his eye loving, caring and feeling that motherly breeze around him when the other two who were witnessing this dropped a tears from their eyes which Instantly wiped by them...

After a moment they separated with soothing smile that the lady don't have son and the son don't have mother but now they both are complete with each other...

She smiled seeing that "**Taviz**" still present around his neck who tried to uttered in trembled voice "mai...main samjh nhi paa raha hoon aap ka shukiriya kaise aada karu, aap ne vo pal, go rishta diya hai mujhe jo mujhe mere Jindgi ka yad hi nhi hai, aap ka bahot dhanywaad maa jee"

Lady said with smile wiping her own tears "iss mai dhanywaad ki kya bat hai beta, mujhe bhi tumhare roop mai ek beta mila hai (looking at Daya) aur ek beta vaha khada hai"

She signalled Daya to come who stepped towards them with moist smile while wiping his tears and said while placing hand on his cheek "tumhare jaisa dost aur beta khushnasseb walon ki milta hai, khush raho beta"

After few moments, they moved outside when Daya stopped taxi for that lady, so she can go her home safely of course after thanking her so much cause she gave them that gift that no one can give...

Daya was standing looking at the going taxi when Abhijeet called him "Daya" who as soon as turned towards him, he Instantly hugged his buddy with "Thank you Daya, Thank you so much"

Daya disppointely separated with "tumhara ye Thank you aapne pas rakho samjhe"

When Abhijeet apologizes with "achha, sorry yaar"

Daya nodded with "hmm ye thik hai..."

Abhijeet asked him "ab ghar chale, tumhe bureau jana hai"

Daya smiled with wink "ek aur surprise baki hai boss"

Abhijeet with smile "achha ! Kya hai..?"

Daya told him pointing "tum vaha garden mai jao main abhi aaya"

When Abhijeet asked "kyun ?"

Daya who irritates at his question always just warned him "Abhi tum ja rahe ho ya nhi.."

Abhijeet answered getting his warn very well "ja raha hoon (with grumpy face uttered) sirf nam ka hi boss hoon main toh tumhare liye" saying this he left in the direction of garden which brought cutest smile on Daya's face...

**In beautiful garden...**

Abhijeet stopped in a garden which was on backside of Temple waiting for Daya when a minute later suddenly a group of kids ran towards Abhijeet while shouting enthusiastically "Happy birthday Abhijeet uncle" and hugged around his legs...

Abhijeet was so shocked that he didn't get how to react at this pleasing-surprise, those kids and their mentor called by Daya...

When after few minutes Daya came back with 4 bags which were full with gifts for those orphan kids, he stopped for a moment looking at Abhijeet who was looking so happy while talking and enjoying with those kids...

Abhijeet looked at his buddy and just said "Thank you" with his eyes which was accepted by Daya's most welcoming smile while nodding...

Daya stepped towards them and gave gifts to those kids by Abhijeet who were accepting happily while giving soft kisses on his cheek...

Spending some time with those kids, they left from Temple and went in restaurant and came out after doing breakfast and ofcourse as usual bill played by Abhijeet when...

Abhijeet asked moving towards car "yaar main bhi bureau chalta hoon na"

Daya Instantly told "ye sir ko poncho tum, mujh se nhi"

Seating in car Abhijeet said "yaar vo toh mana hi karenge, mujhe toh ye samjh nhi aa raha unhone mujhe chutti di kyun hai, nahi mujhe mission mai kuch hua, nahi tabiyat kharab hai, phir kyun ?"

Daya who was driving answered "boss unhone isiliye chutti hai di hai kyunki vo jante hai tumhare sirf Sharir ko nhi dimag ko bhi aaram ki jarurat hai (in naughty tone) ye tumhe punishment di hai sir ne, unki bat na man k liye" with these chit-chat they were moving towards Abhijeet's home...

After few minutes they reached, Daya dropped Abhijeet and went bureau where Abhijeet getting bore so spending time like pacing here and there, watching tv, sleeping on sofa, taking 2 times shower to pass the time where on the other side...

**In forensic lab...**

Tarika was doing some tests when Dr. Salunkhe came with some files but stopped at threshold looking at Tarika who was completely busy in her work, he just smiled at looking at his daughter...

Today, it's Abhijeet's birthday but he's gonna gave gift to his daughter and he knew this will be best gift for her...

He entered getting Tarika's attention "Tarika (who Instantly looked at him who asked) kya socha tumne..?"

Tarika replied confusingly "kis bare mai sir..?"

Dr. Salunkhe while placing files on table "arey Abhijeet ke birthday Gift k bare mai"

Tarika smiled with "ohhh, gift... (looking at computer screen) abhi tak kuch socha nhi hai sir"

Dr. Salunkhe with shock asked "Kamal hai Tarika (stressing on the name) ABHIJEET ka birthday hai aur abhi tak tumne socha bhi nhi ki kya gift lena hai"

Tarika replied looking at him "sir kya gift doon yahi samjh nhi aa raha, last time maine use watch di thi, ab kya doon..?"

Dr. Salunkhe teased with "hmm tabhi bhaisaha ne ghadi Abhi tak sambhal ke rakhi hai"

Tarika protested with embarrassing smile "Ssiirrrrr..."

Dr. Salunkhe "achha, okay okay (doubtfully) par sach mai tumne kya gift dena hai socha nhi"

Tarika replied sadly concentrating on her wok with "nhi sir...ye case mai time hi nhi mila"

Looking his daughter's sad face Dr. Salunkhe suggested with "waise mere pas ek idea hai.."

Tarika looked up with surprise and asked "kya sir...?"

Dr. Salunkhe replied with smirk "gift k liye tumhe kahi Jane ki jarurat hi nhi hai"

Tarika confusingly "kya matlab sir...?"

Dr. Salunkhe looking at her "gift tumhare pas hi hai vo bhi ekdam special gift jo sirf TUM hi use de sakti ho"

Tarika with confusion asked "main kuch samjhi nhi sir"

Dr. Salunkhe while moving towards her noddingly uttered "Tarikaaa...(in soft tone with smile) use apne dil ki bat bata do"

Tarika in shock-pleasing-surprise "kya sir..? (Looking away) Y...ye aap kya keh rahe hai..?"

Dr. Salunkhe asked "kyun ? Tumhe idea achha nhi laga ? Nhi laga toh thik hai..."

And before he would complete Tarika unintentionally uttered "arey nhi sir mujhe toh ye idea bahot achha laga..." and she bite her tongue at her realization when...

Dr. Salunkhe teased with "Ohhh toh Tarika ji ko idea bahot achha laga"

Tarika with shy smile "Sirrr.."

Dr. Salunkhe laughed at this then replied assuringly "main sahi keh raha hoon beta (in naughty tone) agar uske izhaar ka intejar karti rahogi toh uska next birthday aa jayega par uske juban par vo bat nhi aayegi"

Tarika "lekin sir aap hi toh..."

Dr. Salunkhe interrupted her with "Tarika tum kya chahti ho ye maiyne rakhta hai main kya sochta hoon ye nhi"

Tarika said in quiet tone "par sir mere liye ye bhi Important hai ki aap kya sochte ho, uske liye Acp sir uske pitah saman hai toh mere liye aap hai sir"

Dr. Salunkhe replied in little moist tone "_issiliye toh keh raha hoon beta, vo apne bete ko samjhne hai par maine tumhe samjhne ki kabhi koshish hi nhi ki, aaj tak main apne najriye se dekhta raha aur vahi tumhe dekhta raha, tumhare najriye se toh kabhi socha hi nhi (looking at her with moist eyes) vo bahot achha hai Tarika, dil ka sachha hai (looking away) Kamal ki bat hai na tumse pehle se use main janta hoon, par tumne use samjha hai (looking at his daughter) just go and propose him, uska toh pata nhi kab bolenge sahab but you don't loose this chance bachhe"_

Saying this he was about to left but Tarika stopped him with "Thank you sir"

Dr. Salunkhe asked "kis liye..? Tumhe idea diya isiliye...?"

Tarika replied with smile "nhi sir, finally use samjhne ke liye, iss bar mujhe do main se kisi ek ko chun'na nhi padega, iss bar mere faisale pe aap bhi khush hai"

Dr. Salunkhe just smiled while patting her cheek and turned when Tarika again stopped him with "Sir, (who immediately stopped there where she continued with) mujhe abhi chut'ti mil sakti hai..?"

Dr. Salunkhe asked "kyun..? Tabiyat toh thik hai na tumhari..?"

Tarika answered "main bilkul thik hoon sir (hesitantly she just uttered) vo.. vo..mujhe I mean sir...mujhe.." when

Dr. Salunkhe nodded with teasingly "samjh gaya, jo idea diya uske liye taiyaari karni hogi, hai na ?"

Tarika just looked away with shy smile when Dr. Salunkhe told her "Tum jaa sakti ho (asked) sare tests ho gaye na..?"

Tarika assured him "yes sir..."

Dr. Salunkhe replied with smile "toh thik hai jao phir..."

Tarika "Thank you sir..."

And she left towards home with her car, after reaching she came out, moved inside, closed the main door and ran towards her room and started dancing and jumping on bed excitedly at the gift she get from her sir...

Tarika sat on bed panting and took the which was on bed side table and whispered lovingly fairing hand on his pic_** "I LOVE YOU"**_

**At 7 'o' clock...**

Abhijeet was going outside for refreshment when he received call from Acp sir and he told him to come bureau for urgent meeting...he went bureau there only Acp sir present...so Abhijeet asked him where is Daya and all officers where Acp sir told him all are busy in investigation in new case...

Where our all deary officers present at Acp sir's home for b'day celebration...after half an hour they decorated his his home beautiful...where our poor Abhijeet still in bureau waiting for Dcp that when will he come then they will start meeting but he is unaware about that there is no will Dcp come and no meeting...

**In bureau**

**Acp sir's cabin...**

Abhijeet frustratingly stood up from his seat and asked Acp sir who was seating on his chair "sir ye Dcp sahab kab aane wale hai aur aane wale hai bhi ya nhi...pichle ded ghante se yaha hum unka intajar kar rahe hai aur unka kuch pata hi nhi"

Acp sir shrugged with "Abhijeet mujhe bhi pata nhi hai...unhone mujhe bhi kuch nhi bataya...sirf itna kaha ki main bureau aa raha hoon...ek meeting hai aur Abhijeet ko bula lena ab tum hi batato main kya karoon ?

Abhijeet dejectedly again sat on his chair in front of Acp sir who after 5 minutes fakely read message and told Abhijeet while standing up "chalo Abhijeet meeting cancel ho gai hai, unhone kaha hai hum ja sakte hai"

Abhijeet irritatingly stood up with "ye hamesha ka unka natak hai sir,..hamesha hum logon ko pareshaan karte rehte hai.."

Acp sir calmly said "Abhijeet us Dcp ko chodo, chalo hum log chalte hai...aur haan tum mere sath chalna"

Abhijeet asked "kyun sir..? main apni gadi leke aaya hoon"

Acp sir said while picking up his car keys "Abhijeet mujhe pata hai tum gadi lekar aaye ho (while moing out) lekin main isliye keh raha hoon kyunki mujhe shopping pe jaana hai.."

Abhi surprisingly "sir, aap aur shopping...?

Acp sir in protesting tone said "Kyun main shopping pe nhi ja sakta..?"

Abhijeet Instantly "arey nhi nhi sir aap ja sakte hai..."

Acp sir sarcastically said "ja sakte hai na toh phir chalo.."

They both stepped out from the bureau and went towards parking lot of bureau and sat in Acp sir's car, Abhijeet on driving seat and Acp sir on passenger seat..

**On other side...**

All cid team were present in Acp sir's home for Abhijeet's birthday celebration told by Acp sir, all were busy in decorating the hall when...

A irritate call hits Pankaj's ear "ye kya kar rahe ho Pankaj...? Vo balloon laga rahe ho ya khud hi phod rahe ho..."

Pankaj replied innocently "sir main toh laga hi raha hoon vo apne app phoot rahe hai"

Dr. Salunkhe said "Daya tum jake uski madat karo, main usko dekhta hoon (pointing towards Freddy) pata nhi lighting k sath kya kar raha hai kab se (asked) waise Daya tum unn teno ko lene kab ka rahe ho...?"

Days answered while moving towards Pankaj "abhi Abhi Jane wala hoon sir, aadhe ghante mai aa jaunga, ye Pankaj thodi help kar deta hoon"

Where Purvi was busy in decorating whole hall with beautiful flowers and the curly beauty of CID, Tarika busy in kitchen for making a beautiful-delicious chocolate flavour cake for her someone special...

**On road...**

Abhijeet was driving with quiet-sad face while thinking whole day passed but still no one wished him, no one remembered his birthday...

Acp sir looked at him and smiled seeing his son's gloomy face so asked innocently "kya hua Abhijeet..? kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho.."

Abhijeet nodded in no without looking at him "nhi sir kuch nhi...bas aise hi..." when...

Abhijeet sneezes with "sorry sir"

Acp sir asked him in caring tone "kya hua Abhijeet tabiyat kharab hai..?"

Abhijeet replied with sheepish smile "arey nhi sir, vo ghar bore ho raha tha isiliye do bar naha liya"

Acp sir while laughing at his son said "Abhijeet log bore hote hai toh nahate hai ye pehli bar pata chala" after few minutes...

Acp sir told him "yahi pe roko Abhijeet" who immediately stopped the car and after parking in mall's parking lot, they entered in one shop...

Abhijeet who was quietly following Acp sir who entered in a shop, where they welcomed by salesman and Acp sir got busy in choosing clothes when...

Abhijeet asked Acp sir "sir aap kiske liye kapde kharid rahe hai...?"

Acp while looking various shirts, coats and blazers told him casually "tumhare liye..."

Abhijeet confusingly "mere liye ?"

Acp while putting shirt on Abhijeet's body for seeing it will suit him or not told "haan tumhare liye... kyun...? tumhe koi problem hai..?"

Abhijeet like silent observer said "nhi.. lekin kyun..? aaj kya hai jo aap mere liye kapde Kharid rahe hai..? (he asked intentionly for knowing the expected answer...) but...

Acp sir replied normally "kyun..? kuch hona jaruri hai..? main aise hi nhi le sakta...(and Abhijeet got his answer that his deary sir, his father figure who himself told him, his birthday date today he even don't remember his birhday...)

Acp after seeing so many shirts, t-shirts, coats and jeans finally choose one and told Abhijeet to change his cloths...

Where Abhijeet protesting himself said in childishly "sir mujhe abhi change nhi karna aur kyun karoon..? maine kapde pehne hai sir..."

Acp nodded with teasing-sarcastic smile "Abhijeet mujhe pata hai tumne kapde pehne hue hai (handovering his cloths to him told) abhi ke abhi ye kapde pehno aur chalo mere sath..."

Abhijeet helplessly uttered "but sir..."

Acp in strict tone "Abhijeet, it's an order.., jao ab jaldi se"

Where poor Abhijeet never ever denied his senior cum father's order, so half heartily took those cloths and walked away which brought beautiful smile on Acp sir's face where...

Abhijeet went to change his cloths in shop's changing room while grumbling "bureau main toh order dete hi rehte hai, shopping mall main bhi nhi chodte...Rawan...hunh..."

Salesman asked looking at them and hearing their convos "sir, ye aap k bete hai kya..? Aap se thoda naraj lag rahe hai"

Acp sir replied nodding in yes with proudly "haan mera beta hi hai...aaj thoda naraj ho gaya hai mujh se"

And he also left in other changing room to change his clothes which he chooses for himself knowing very well if he went with same clothes then his younger son will be angry on him and will not allow in a birthday party of Abhijeet cause this is gift from his younger son to him, and from Acp sir to Abhijeet, when after few moments...

Abhijeet changing his cloths came out, wearing a light pink colour shirt, white blazer and blue dark Jeans...where he found Acp sir also stood their with new cloths, so he asked "sir aap ne bhi change kar liya...kahi ja rahe hai kya hum..?"

Acp sir replied "haan jana hai hume ek official party mai"

Abhijeet denying said "sir mujhe kahi nhi jana hai (looking away) aap jaiye Daya ko leke us party mai..."

Acp sir sighing said in disappointed tone "har bar order dena jaruri hai..?"

Abhijeet looking at him again made a face while removing his wallet to pay which smoothly stopped by his father with smiley tone "bill maine de diya hai.." and moved out with "ab chalo..." and unknowingly smile appeared on that grumpy face who followed his father like a obedient kid...

They sat in a car and went in a direction of...

**Acp sir's home...**

Cause Acp sir told him, he had a small work in home just for the name, so the car stopped in front of home and they moved out, after unlocking the door by Acp sir, they went inside where the whole big hall was in dark...

Abhijeet asked "sir ye lights kyun off hai..?"

Hearing Abhijeet's voice suddenly all lights gets on where he found whole team was present in Acp sir's home which was decorated beautifully with colourful balloons, lights, flowers and his favourite chocolate flavour cake was present on round table...

All wished him simultaneously **"Happy Birthday Abhijeet/Sir"**

He was surprised looking at all, he looked at his buddy who was smiling at him with wink, then at Tarika who was standing beside him in beautiful baby pink colour long one piece dress, Freddy, Purvi, Pankaj and Dr. Salunkhe, all were looking so happy and in complete celebration-enjoying mood, he looked at Acp sir who was already smiling looking at his happy face, he again turned his gaze at his buddy who with Tarika and Purvi just moved from the place they were standing when...

_Abhijeet see three angels with smiley faces were present there, one is his mother [Abhijeet ka inteqam] second his daughter Shreya [Khatre mai masoom] and third is his little best friend Siya [Abhijeet ka inteqam]..._

As soon as he saw them he just ran towards them and hugged Shreya after long time he was seeing his daughter, then his little friend Siya and then at his mother where Acp sir walked inside looking at his son's happiness, after meeting with them...

Abhijeet was so happy that he just called his friend in utmost happiness and teary smile "Daya..."

Who replied signalling towards Acp sir "sir ka surprise tha..."

He looked astonishingly at Acp sir who was standing next to him and looking at his son with so much love, wished him "_**janmdin mubarak ho Abhijeet, khush raho, bhagwan tumhari raksha kare hamesha"**_ whose eyes immediately got moist at a simple wish which was filled with so much love and hugged him Instantly with "Thank you so much sir" who softly parted his back while saying "mujhe tumhara Thank you nhi chahiye, kuch aur chahiye"

Abhijeet separated and asked him determinedly that he can give everything that he wants "kya chahiye aap ko sir..?"

_Acp sir looked away while wiping his tears and said "ek promise, phichle case main phir se tumne kaha agar phir se tumne kaha na main tumse pyar nhi karta ye sirf main kehne k liye kehta hoon, (looking at him said in straight-warn-cute tone whose eyes full of tears hearing this complain from his father) toh iss bar maine teh kar liya hai main us din Cid chod doonga"_

_Abhijeet couldn't be able to control so hugged him tightly when tears trickled on his cheek who whispered softly "promise sir, main phir se nhi kahunga" Acp sir smiled satisfyingly hearing the expected answer and faired his hand in his hairs softly where the whole team is smiling with tears in their eyes when..._

Dr. Salunkhe interrupted them while wiping his teary eyes "arey bhai, tum dono baap-bete ka rona ho gaya toh cake cut kare"

They both chuckled at this while separating when Daya moved towards Abhijeet and Acp sir...

Daya said in jealous tone to Abhijeet "dur raho Abhi tum sir se, tum bahot effective ho ek hi pal mai pata nhi kya jadoo karte ho (who gave a furiousgaze to his buddy) jyada milne ki koi jarurat nhi hai unse (while hugging Acp sir from behind said possessively) vo mujh se jyada pyar karte hai tumse nhi, samjhe"

Abhijeet in teasingly said to his brother "vo tujhe galtfehmi hai mere bhai"

Daya in protesting tone while separating from Acp sir's hug "dekho boss.."

Where Acp sir stopped their fight while saying "main tum dono se ek jaisa hi pyar karta hoon, tum dono main se kisi ek ko kabhi chun nhi sakta ab khush"

Duo replied him in delighted tone "**bahot khush sir**"

Acp sir said in smiley tone "toh ab cake cut kare" they nodded and all moved towards that middle table where the cake was present...

All were standing around that table when Abhijeet was about to cut the cake Dr. Salunkhe teasingly asked "waise Abhijeet, tumhe pata hai ye cake kisne banaya hai..?"

Abhijeet just gave a shrugging-confusing look when all the team members except Acp sir who nodded his head disppointely at his buddy and those three angels, said in one go "**Tarika jee ne**"

Hearing this Abhijeet smiled shyly while pressing his lips and sweet blushed appeared on Tarika cheeks when...

Acp sir said to Dr. Salunkhe sternly "ho gaya tera..."

Dr. Salunkhe replied giving him a impossible look "haan ho gaya..."

Abhijeet glanced once at Tarika who looked at him for a second then looked away with shy smile, noddingly he blows the candles and cut the cake with smile when all were singing "**Happy birthday day to you..."**

Abhijeet fed the cake to all and all to him, then one by one all gave him birthday gifts which were accepted by him, except Tarika...

Freddy gave him a **lord Ganesha's small murti** saying "sir ye meri aur Smita ki taraf se, ye aap ki har samay raksha karenge"

Abhijeet with smile "Thank you Freddy, par bhabhi ji ko kyun nhi laye tum"

Freddy replied "sir vo apne maa ke ghar gai hai aaj hi par usne aap k liye aap ki favorite dish bheji hai"

Abhijeet said "toh phir lap, aur bhabhi jee ko thanks kehna meri taraf se" who nodded in yes where...

Purvi gave him a **ring** but not to Abhijeet but too Tarika saying "sir ye aap ka gift hai, ring hai aap k liye par main Tarika ko de rahi hoon aur iska reason aap ko bahot jald pata chal jayega" Abhijeet nodded with smile...

Then Pankaj gave him "sir iss mai **sunglasses** aap k liye, aap pe bahot achhe lagenge"

Abhijeet "Thank you Pankaj" after this gift session...

Abhijeet moved towards his buddy who was busy in eating yummy cake while praising "waah Tarika kya cake banaya hai tumne"

Abhijeet asked teasingly him "kya bat hai Daya yakin nhi aa raha yaar, ye sara arrangements ka kharcha tune apni jeb se kiya hai"

And before Daya will replied him, hearing this Dr. Salunkhe protested with "ohh hello, bhaisahab ye arrangements ka sara kharcha mere dost ne kiya hai, tumhare dost ne nhi"

Where Daya replied carelessly "kya boss tumne ye socha bhi kaise ki main karunga Sara kharcha (in fake tone) vo bhi tumhare birthday pe"

Where Abhijeet was looking at him with burning gaze where his buddy again added fuel in fire "tumhare aur Acp sir k hote hue mujhe kharcha karne ki kya jarurat hai (asked to Acp sir) kyun sir...?"

Where Acp sir just nodded his head at his silly son when Abhijeet said "sahi keh raha hai tu mera aisa naseeb kaha ki tu mere liye kharcha kare"

Daya in naughty tone "correct but agle janam mai pakka boss"

All were enjoying their takings when Acp sir said "tum dono ka toh ye chalta hi rahega, chalo dinner karte hai sab nhi toh subah ho jayegi par inn dono ka khatam nhi hoga"

All laughed leaving believed duo then went towards dining table, when Abhijeet called Tarika in low tone who Instantly stopped hearing his such a low tone like she was waiting for his call from a long time...

Abhijeet asked in a light tone with smirk "waise aap ka gift kaha hai Tarika jee"

Tarika with fake-sad face replied "vo main lana bhool gai Abhijeet"

Abhijeet in shock uttered "kya..? Aap mere liye gift lana bhool gai"

Tarika nodded in yes when Abhijeet giving cute-angry-pout look was about to move like a kid when a sweet call made him stop "Abhijeet (he turned at her with same 'phoola hua face' when she continued) gift hai"

Abhijeet's lips curled up in a smile, he excitedly stepped towards her who said pointing at a beautifully squared wrapped box with eyes "vaha pe..."

Abhijeet curiously asked in smiley tone "main dekhoon..?"

When Tarika Instantly requested him with shy tone "baad mai dekh lena jab tum akele hoge (he looked at her with protested who whispered softly) please"

At her pleading he said "thik hai, baad mai dekh loonga"

When their sweet talking's disturbed by Dr. Salunkhe who asked them with suspicious look "kya chal raha hai yahan"

When Abhijeet looked at Tarika sighing then rolling his eyes Abhijeet replied him mockingly "**aap kuch hone de, toh hoga na kuch"**

Saying this he moved calling "chaliye Tarika jee" leaving shocked Salunkhe behind them who just grumbled "ye Abhijeet tarif kar k gaya ya tana mar k" and then he also went towards dining area grumbling where the food ordered by Freddy...

After dinner, Acp sir said to all "sab log subah chale jana aaj yahi pe ruk jao" when...

Daya said "sir main inko chod k aata hoon" (referring to those three who were busy with Abhijeet)

Acp sir nodded understandingly "thik hai, (to his team) Baki sab sone chalo jo room mile usme"

Of course its Acp sir's home very big so all team members can easily adjust, so all moved towards rooms except Daya, Tarika it was also just part of their plan by Mahan Prankster "Daya" who said something secretly to "Freddy, Purvi and Pankaj" who nodded with naughty smile...

Daya said "chalo Shreya, Siya beta (to that lady) chaliye maa jee" when...

Abhijeet said "yaar Daya kal chod aana maine toh thik se bat bhi nhi ki yaar inse.."

Daya replied with smile at his friend's request "Sorry boss chah kar bhi tumhari ye wish pori nhi kar sakta, kal Shreya ka painting competition hai, Siya ko uske mummy-papa ke sath bahar jana hai aur maa jee koi jaruri kam hai"

Abhijeet just looked at them with sad face when Siya told him innocently loving tone "Abhijeet uncle hum log phir kabhi aa jayenge"

Maa jee "haan beta, phir kabhi time nikal ke aayenge sirf aur sirf tumhare liye"

And he just looked at Shreya and his eyes welled up with tears and seeing his tears her eyes also gets moist, she signalled him to bend down, he bowed down when she wiped his tears while letting her tears trickled on her cheeks...

Abhijeet just smiled at this and wiped her tears nodding in no and hugged her tightly, after few moments they separated when Shreya again wished him in sign language placing soft kiss on his cheek "**Happy birthday papa, you are the papa in this world, I love you**"

When Daya, Tarika and those two didn't get what she was saying but they definitely could be able to feel her love for him which brought tears in their eyes too...

He hugged her again with **"I love you too beta"**

Shreya signalled him to wait and she moved towards her bag and removed a beautiful **painting of "_Abhijeet's pic_**" done by her, she handover him while saying in sign language "that it's his birthday gift from her"

Abhijeet looked at the painting then hugging her said "thank you so much beta, bahot hi pyara hai aur all the best aap k competition k liye, dekhna aap hi jeetoge"

When breaking this emotional phase a bubbly-cute girl...

Siya called him "Abhijeet uncle" who looked at her sweet friend who signalled him to come towards her and he stepped towards her and bend down "**kya bat hai best friend..?" **

Siya asked him question innocently "Abhijeet uncle mera diya hua friendship band kaha hai..? (In sad tone) aap ne kho diya"

Abhijeet replied while placing hand on her cheek "arey nhi beta, aap ne aap k best friend ko diya tha maine mere best friend ko de diya"

She asked "kise uncle"

Abhijeet replied pointing towards Daya "Daya uncle ko"

Siya asked "an vo kise denge..?"

Abhijeet replied with assuring smile "ab koi chance nhi beta, go ab Daya uncle k pas hi rahega kyunki unka best friend toh main hoon"

Siya smiled seeing the "friendship band" on Daya's wrist who showed her with smile...

Siya whispered in her Abhijeet's ear signalling towards Tarika "ye aap ki girlfriend hai na..?"

Where Tarika heard those words cause she was standing beside them, AbhiRika's eyes widened at this when...

Abhijeet asked Siya with smile "ye aap ko kisne bataya...?"

Siya replied innocently "Daya uncle ne"

Abhijeet gave a look to Daya who looked away Instantly showing his innocence, Abhijeet nodded his head at his brother and asked Siya "Aap kyun pooch rahi hai ye...?"

Siya replied excitedly "kyunki maine jo birthday present diya hai vo aap k kam ka nhi hai"

Abhijeet asked confusingly "kyun..?"

Siya told "aap ko bataya tha na maine vo toys ke bare mai"

Abhijeet in shock "kya aap mere liye vo khilono lai hai"

Siya patting her forehead said "aap buddhu ho uncle, ab aap ki girlfriend hai, phir shadi ho jayegi phir toh aap k bachhe khelenge na aur vo mere diye hue toys se hi khelenge"

Abhijeet just uttered "hey bhagwaan kitne aage ki planning kar li hai aap ne toh (Siya looked at him with cute-angry face when he continues) thik hai meri maa, mere bachhe aap k toys k sath hi khelenge"

Siya smiled happily and kissed on his cheek saying "waise aap k liye bhi gift hai usme, ek badi wali **chocolate**"

Abhijeet hugging her with chuckle "Thank you beta" and what can mother gave to his son best gift and precious than her **blessing and love**. Later those three byed him then Daya went to drop them leaving **AbhiRika** alone...

Abhijeet just looked at Tarika who was turned red in shy hearing their convos, he slowly stepped towards her and praised "waise aaj aap bahot khubsurat lag rahi hai"

When Purvi disturbed them with "ahem ahem"

They take a step back in scare at this where Purvi replied "sorry sir, vo main apna mobile yaha bhul gai thi" which she intentially left there where Abhijeet gave her forced smile, she took that mobile and went towards her room, after confirming she left...

Abhijeet again stepped towards Tarika and said softly "vo cake bahot tasty tha (looking around) ab toh akele hai hum ab..." and was about to say something when Freddy disturbed them while saying "sir (AbhiRika again gets scared) mujhe pani pina tha"

Abhijeet in angry-irritate tone "Freddy pani kitchen mai hai, mere pas nhi hai jo tum yaha aa gaye"

Freddy giving naughty-teasing smile to Abhijeet went towards kitchen, drink water and was about to left when Abhijeet told him in low threatening tone so Tarika will not here anything "_Freddy mujhe pata hai ye aap ke pyare Daya sir ka idea hai (chewing each word said) agar ab mujhe kisi ne disturb kiya toh kal bureau mai tum sab ki khair nhi samjhe_"

Getting his threat very well Freddy got hell scared and Instantly left from there nodding and told Pankaj who was about to come disturb AbhiRika with "arey Freddy sir ab meri bari hai jane ki"

When Freddy said in panic-scared tone "abbey bari k bachhe, Abhijeet sir ko disturb karne ka sochna bhi mat"

Pankaj asked "kyun sir..? Phir Daya sir humpe gussa karenge"

And Freddy told about the threat that he get from his deary Abhijeet where Pankaj too gets scared Instantly hearing this where Freddy continued with "aur Daya sir bhi hume bacha nhi payenge...chal ab room mai inn dono mai main hamesha phase jata hoon" and they went in their room...

Finally he took sigh of relief looking at the two who left, he stepped again towards Tarika with smile who were enjoying his displeasure at their disturbance...

Abhijeet asked to her softly in loving tone "ab dekh sakta hoon aap ka gift..."

Tarika nodded in yes with slight blush and he stepped towards table where all gifts were present there but still her gift box, squared-flat box he found unique in those boxes...

Abhijeet picked up the box and again put it on table, he looked at her whose heart was beating fast at the way he was proceeding towards to open the box, he pulled that red lace and then opened and he found a beautiful letter on which red rose was present, that letter was not ordinary letter, it was special and musical...

Abhijeet took that letter looking at her who gave him beautiful-shy-pleasing smile and looked away avoiding his irresistible gaze to control on her racing heart...

He opened that beautiful heart-shaped letter where he saw, some pics of them which clicked by their team without letting them know and later shared with them, some lines are also written by her, he very well aware by her beautiful curving handwriting, and he started to read...

_**Dear Abhijeet,**_

_**Aisa kahoon ki nhi samjh nhi aa raha (he smiled) keh hi deti hoon cause You Are Very Dear to me..,**_

_**Today is your birthday, and I just wanted to take a moment to tell you how much I love you. Just being with you has made all my dreams come true, and I want to do everything I can to make you feel that way too. You deserve to be treasured for being the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful boyfriend any girl could ask for and believe me, I do treasure you.**_

_**I love your gentle hands. You're such a strong man, but you have such a soft touch. When you take my hand in yours, I feel safe and cared for. I can't tell you how wonderful that is. I love your angelic eyes which speaks more than your tongue. I love to lost in those deepeyes of yours. Your smile melts my heart. And your touch took my heart and when you come close to me you took my breath away.**_

_**I love your generous soul. Whenever someone's in need, you're the first person to lend a hand. Some people might think you're a little too generous and easily taken advantage of, but I know better. You just can't resist helping because you understand how easily you could find yourself in the same situation.**_

_**I hope we will celebrate your birthday together each year for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me. I want this return gift from you.**_

_**Wish You A Very Happy Birthday, **_

_**From Tarika..!**_

There was one instruction written "_Press the heart_" in that big heart one small heart was popping on which their pic was present, he pressed it softly like he was touching her heart.

As soon as he pressed that heart, her voice he heard from that letter as_** "I love you Abhijeet, I love you so much, will you be mine forever"**_

Abhijeet was numb at his place, the way she proposed him in so beautiful-unique way, he couldn't be able to believe that, today his friend, his father, his team made his birthday so so special that he would not forget ever but she made his life beautiful, today again he felt he is blessed with his cid family...

The feeling he failed to convey to her today she told him, he knows what she thought about him but he felt what she feels about him, his eyes moistened at this, he looked at her pressing his lips she still was standing looking away when...

_A love filled joyous call of "**Tarika**.."_

And she turned hearing his love filled call, he walked towards her with slow steps making her heartbeat pounding fast and stood in front of her who was looking down said in light-wet tone "ab toh keh sakte ho na (looking up at him with teary eyes) jo main sun'na chahti hoon"

Abhijeet just nodded in yes while smoothly taking her hands in his hands and pressed it softly while rubbing his thumbs on her hands with** "Thank you.."**

Tarika nodded her head with cried face hearing his "Thank you" which was saying that she don't want to hear this where he chuckled at this...

Abhijeet placed hand on her cheek after wiping her tears and placed soft-loving kiss on her forehead who closed her eyes feeling his soul-touch, he smoothly took her in his tight yet in possessive hug while saying _**"I love you too Tarika"**_ (who also wrapped her hands around him feeling secure and loving)_** I love you too**_ (and she tighten her grip around him hearing those magical-expected words from him which filled so much love, close to him)

And this few seconds beautiful scene witnessed by Daya who came there few minutes back and by the whole cid team too who were hiding themselves without letting them know cause their relation not hidden to them, they all were aware it just today they officially bound in beautiful relation...

Daya stepping inside said to his brother with his Awesome smile "_kya boss, ladki mil gai toh dost ko bhul gaye_"

And they separated from the loving hug when hearing Daya's voice all team also gathered from their room cause it was strictly instructed by Daya until he won't come no one will come in a hall ofcourse after that drama where...

Abhijeet just ran towards his buddy in extreme happiness and jumped on him to hug him tightly "**thank you so much Daya**" which accepting he said "tum khush ho na Abhi..?"

Abhijeet hugging him more tightly said "main bahot khush hoon Daya aaj, bhala tumhare hote hue koi dukhi kaise ho sakta hai" (when Daya hugged him strongly feelings his buddy's happiness which was on the peak when again realizing something Abhijeet separated from the hug with) Daya ke bachhe, tune hi sab ko bola na tha"

Daya getting about which he was talking said in shrugging tone "kya boss, tum dono kabhi bina disturbance k mile ho kya jo aaj mil jate (looking at Dr. Salunkhe) kyun sir..?"

Dr. Salunkhe taking Daya's side "bilkul sahi keh rahe ho Daya" and...

Daya asked Tarika in mischievous tone "toh Dr. Tarika khush hai na aap..(in naughty tone) sorry sorry meri honewali bhabhi"

Tarika just smiled shyly in answer where taking the revenge of his whole drama Abhijeet told him in kiddish-stubborn tone "la ab mera birthday gift de mujhe..."

Daya caughed with "kya..? Boss jo subah diya tha na vo gift hi tha (looking toward his shoes) ye kya yahi shoes the us box mai"

Abhijeet said shrugging "vo toh formality wala gift tha, mujhe koi achha gift chahiye tumse, jaldi se do"

Dr. Salunkhe to Abhijeet "kya Abhijeet gift toh diya hai usne phir bhi mang rahe ho"

Abhijeet replied him in teasing tone "sir gift toh aap ka bhi baki hai, aap ko bhi main aise hi nhi chodne wala"

Dr. Salunkhe replied "**arey meri beti tumhe de di iss se bada gift aur kya doon tumhe**"

Abhijeet obviously "vo toh Tarika ne diya..."

Dr. Salunkhe told him "bhaisaab jo tumhe uski madat karne k liye mujh se permission lene k liye kehti hai, tumhe kya lagta hai usne meri persimmon bina tumhe kaha"

Abhijeet said in naughty tone_ "arey chodiye sir aap ki permission (winking him), gaye ab vo din ab toh vo officially meri hai"_

Dr. Salunkhe to his friend "dekha aap k chirnjeev kya farma rahe hai"

Acp sir taking his son's side "haan toh sahi toh keh raha hai vo"

Dr. Salunkhe to them "tum dono baap-bete kabhi sudhroge nhi na"

Acp sir in mischievous tone "Abhi bhi tujhe shak hai kya"

And all laughed at this when Daya hearing Car's horn said feeling proud on himself "chalo de hi deta hoon tumhe ek aur gift Abhi, tumhe bhi toh pata chale kis raaisejade se dosti ki hai tumne"

When Abhijeet said "ye drama band kar aur gift la"

Dr. Salunkhe answered him "gift bahar hai chalo"

Abhijeet confusingly "bahar..?"

Freddy told him "sir ye meri, Acp sir Daya sir aur Dr. Sahab ki tarah se hai"

Abhijeet uttered with "Achha ! Aisa kya hai..?" and moved outside and stood where they found the most irritating person coming out from the two seater open-shut red colour sports car and the person is "DCP Chitrole"

Abhijeet sternly to his pal "Daya ye dcp sab laye ho gift mere liye"

Daya replied with laugh "kya boss tum bhi.. (in meaningful tone) tumne ye nhi dekha dcp sir kis car mai aaye hai"

It was the same car that Abhijeet loved so much but he didn't buy the reason was not money but something else, it was his sweetest dream that he wanted to take Tarika on long drive in this same car but later he didn't liked the idea cause few days ago Shreya engaged with Siddhartha and he didn't want to hurt his buddy though he won't but he refuses the idea himself but he forgot that this wish he said in a trance in front of two kind souls "Freddy and Pankaj" when he first time saw that car...

When Dcp sir coming out from the car said to Acp sir irritatingly "yaar Pradyuman ye chutti k din kaha phase diya tumne haan, 3 ghante k baad unhone ye car mujhe di hai samjhe"

Hearing this Abhijeet gave a loo at Acp who immediately looked away at his "Dcp meeting act" clearing the fact that the great Acp Pradyuman also gets scared at Senior Inspector Abhijeet's fiery gaze and avoiding Abhijeet's gaze...

Acp sir said hiding his smile to dcp sir "but sir aap gaye isiliye iss car ki delivery aaj hi mil gai nhi toh kal dene wale the vo log, (in complete fake tone) aap ko toh pata hai log kitni izzat karte hai aap ki, aap ki mante hai"

And this little praise enough for dcp to feel on cloud nine who said "vo toh iss dcp ki baat bas mante hai"

Abhijeet who was in extreme shock uttered "Daya mtalab ye car gift hai..?"

Daya said in little stern-hurt tone "Abhi, tumhe kya laga tum agar nhi bataoge toh mujhe pata nhi cahlega" Abhijeet hide his eyes and then gave a cold look to Freddy and Pankaj when Freddy looked away and Pankaj hide himself behind Freddy for saving himself from his stare...

Abhijeet looking at Daya apologize "sorry yaar.."

Daya looking at him forgive him with "tumhara birthday hai isiliye mafi kiya"

Abhijeet Instantly side hugged him with smile and lookingat the car emotionally "par Daya sach mai ye car..." when...

Abhijeet in a trace moved towards car where all were looking at him with smile, he faired hand on that car and looking at his buddy then at Acp sir said in extreme happiness "sir mujhe pata nhi chal raha main kya kahun, (but refusing the gift said) par main ye nhi le sakta, ye bahot..."

Where Freddy cut him softly with "sir aap ke khushi ke aage ye kuch nhi hai, hume pata hai aap ko himse hamare pyar k alawa aur kuch nhi chahiye par ye humne hamari khushi k liye bhi kiya hai"

Dr. Salunkhe said in naughty tone "haan yahi hai bbhaisahabaap ka gift ab aap ja sakte hai aap ki Tarika jee ko leke long drive par...(moving towards Abhijeet forward a small gift saying**) ye lo tumhara favorite perfume** (while patting his both cheeks said in mischievous tone) khush raho aur khush rehne do"

Abhijeet in mischievous tone taking that asked "sir ye perfume hi hai na, nhi toh bad pata chalega ye koi paper spray hai"

Dr. Salunkhe looking at Acp said in sternly "tumhara hi copy hai, mujh pe toh bharosa hai hi nhi (snatching that gift, opened it and sprayed perfume on his clothes said) ab pata chala perfume hi hai na"

Abhijeet in angry-kid tone "haan pata chala..."

When Dcp interrupted "ye kya tum sab log aaj Acp k ghar mai hi dera Jamane wale ho kya..(all made faces at this where he moved towards car and taking bag from car's seat forward towards Abhijeet with) ye tumhare liye"

Abhijeet looked at Daya with raising his eyebrow asked to dcp "iss mai kya hai sir"

Dcp replied awkwardly cause this is not cup of his tea "**ye tumhare liye birthday gift hai, tumhe vo coats, blazers bahot pasand hai na vahi hai usme**"

When all were looking at Dcp with widened eyes when Acp whispered to Daya "aaj Suraj kaha se nikala hai Daya..?"

And Freddy replied looking unexpected scene "pakka Pachim se nikala hai sir"

Dr. Salunkhe said to Acp "yaar ye Abhijeet toh bahot khushnaseeb nikla, dcp se gift...?"

Where Purvi and Pankaj smiling hearing their convos when Abhijeet sincerely said to dcp "Thank you sir"

Dcp answered him looking away "haan haan thik hai, khush raho"

Dcp to Acp "ab koi gadi toh mangao mere liye ghar kaise jaunga main...?"

Acp sir said "Daya auto (dcp looked at with shock and Acp corrected his sentence) nhi meri car ki chabi de do dcp sir ko"

Daya hiding his laugh nodded and gave him car keys who left from there ordering them "jao sab so jao, kal subah bureau jana hai sab ko"

As soon as Dcp left from there all laughed who were controlling their laugh from long time when...

Daya looked at his buddy with cutest smile and again wished_** "Once Again Happy Wala Birthday Boss..!"**_ when Abhijeet with smile hugged his reason of living life in a second..!

* * *

Once again wishing you many many happy returns of the day _**Aditya Srivastava sir,**_ I wish you a blessed with good health, wealth and lots of success.

Hope it was not boring, if you like it don't forget to show your love in "Review" section ;)))


End file.
